Turning Tables
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella is left in despair, until she finds out that it wasn't Edward she wanted this whole time...
1. someone wake me up

**Chapter 1- Someone Wake Me Up**

The last few months had passed as a blur for Bella Swan. Ever since Edward had left her in attempt to protect her from the risks his family brought, she had been numb. It felt as though she didn't have a passion for anything anymore. Charlie often had to repeat questions three or four times before she would come out of her trance and actually answer him. Things were getting better though; Bella had started to hang around with Jacob Black again and she could feel some sense of normality returning to her life. As Bella sat on a counter top in Jacob's garage whilst he was repairing an old motorcycle, she thought about how Jacob had brought some light back into her once eclipsed life. He was fun to be around, never smothering as Edward had sometimes been, and always knew how to make her smile. Jacob was like the brother Bella never had.

"Bella?" Jake called her and she immediately snapped out of her little trance. He looked as if he was waiting for an answer of some sort which made Bella think that he had already called her numerous times.

"Yeah?" She frowned. Obviously her days of slipping into trances weren't that far behind.

Jake chuckled and rolled his eyes. "The pizza will be here in a minute. Do you want to run inside and get the money?"

Bella nodded. "Sure." She said and hopped down off the counter. As soon as her feet touched the ground they went out from under her again.

Falling was the last thing Bella remembered before totally blacking out.

When Bella opened her eyes again it took a moment for them to properly refocus. Wherever she was, it was very bright. Bella then realised that she was in hospital when she went to rub her eyes and saw the hospital tag around her wrist. She looked around. It was definitely a hospital room. _Crap! Not again! _Bella thought to herself when she remembered where she'd last been. When she caught sight of her left hand she flinched; there was an IV stuck into it. Needles were one of the things she hated the most. She couldn't even bare to look at her own arm again. Amidst all her confusion and realisation, Charlie walked into the room with Jacob. They both looked worried but their expressions lightened a little when they saw that Bella was conscious.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said as he sat down in the chair next to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

She forced a smile. "Okay." _Okay _was overstating things. She had a pounding headache and the bright light of the hospital was hurting her eyes.

"I'll go get the doctor." Jake offered and swiftly left the room. The look of concern was still etched on his face.

Charlie looked back to Bella seriously. "Bells, you're gonna have to be more careful. I think you've just set a record for the most admissions to Forks General. They're sick of seeing you." He teased but she knew it was true. Bella was a regular in this hospital. All the staff knew her by name!

"I'll try dad." She said as she clentched her eyes shut to stop the bright lights from getting to her. She probably had a concussion.

Bella opened her eyes again when she heard footsteps entering the room. Jacob had returned with the doctor as promised, but it wasn't just any doctor; it was Carlisle Cullen. She drew a sharp breath. Bella hadn't seen Carlisle since Edward had left. Alice was still her friend but she hadn't seen any of the other Cullens since. There was something odd though, it was if she was seeing Carlisle for the first time. Suddenly everything she had felt for Edward seemed like nothing.

**For anyone who's interested, I have just started a To Kill A Mockingbird fanfic so feel free to check that out if you please! Love Always, Gleefulbabe xxx**


	2. Accidentally in Love

**Okay guys here's chapter 2! Thank you for all the favourites and Story Alerts! Please continue to review! Love you all!**

**Chapter 2**

_Carlisle's POV_

The minute Carlisle walked into the hospital room he felt something strange. It was this unusual pull, a pull towards Bella Swan, the ex-girlfriend of his "son" Edward. Now he didn't see her as that, he saw her in a whole new light. He was feeling things he'd never felt before and that made him ashamed. What would Edward think of that? He went away to protect Bella from vampires, but he still loved her. Bella was staring at him aswell, her chocolate brown eyes wide in realisation. She was so beautiful. Just then Chief Swan cleared his throat.

"So what's the verdict Doc?" Bella's father wondered, interrupting that odd moment he and Bella were having. "Um.. Oh yeah, I'm afraid you do have a minor concussion but it's nothing too serious. Other than that, everything's perfect. You will have to be kept in overnight for observation though and we won't be able to let you sleep for about six hours as a precaution." Carlisle looked at his watch. It was now nearly half seven now. He knew Chief Swan had to get back to work. "How about I get Alice to come over? She can make sure that you don't fall asleep." Plus it would be better if someone who didn't need to sleep and wouldn't get tired was here with her.

"That's a good idea Bells. I'm working evening shift tonight, might be good to have someone to keep you company." He agreed.

"Alright." Bella sighed, "Carlisle can you give me something for a headache?". That made Carlisle concerned.

" On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?" He wondered, making his way over to Bella's bedside so he could examine her again.

"About a seven or eight." Bella told him with a pained expression. That made his heart ache. Seeing Bella in pain now hurt him aswell. He shone a flashlight in her eyes for pupil reaction and they seemed fine. Carlisle found it hard to concentrate when he was that close to Bella but tried not to act unusual on front of Bella's father.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?" he wondered. Her cheeks were red and she seemed a bit flustered. Carlisle wondered for a moment if she was feeling the same thing he was.

"No," Bella shook her head and the movement of her dark hair spread the wonderful smell of her strawberry shampoo, which made it even harder for Carlisle to concentrate. "But the brightness of the lights is hurting my eyes." He nodded.

"That is very common with concussions. I can turn off the main light and just switch on the one above your bed if you'd prefer but your eyes will adjust soon enough."

"Yeah, turn it off for a small while." Bella told him and Carlisle obliged straight away. Who was he to deny her anything anymore? Just as he turned on the light above the bed, aware that Bella was watching his every move, one of the nurses named Cleo entered the room.

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen, you have a phone call, it's waiting in your office." The blonde nurse said. She was one of the many nurses that tried to flirt with him given any chance at all.

"Thank you Cleo." He smiled and turned to Bella. "I'm just going to take this call, I'll be back in a few minutes with your painkillers."

As soon as Carlisle let the words out of his mouth, Cleo saw that as an oppurtunity to earn some Brownie points. "I can do it if you want, Dr. Cullen?"

He dismissed that offer as soon as it was made. Carlisle felt as if he needed to be around Bella. "That's not necessary, I'll do it myself." He replied politely before he left the room and hurried down the corridor to his office. As soon as he reached his destination and closed the door behind him he felt the pull again. Carlisle sighed and hastily picked up the phone. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He greeted in his usual professional maner.

"Carlisle?" It was Alice and she sounded worried. "Alice I was just going to call you-" Before he could finish his sentence Alice had cut in. "Carlisle what's going on?" Now he was confused. Alice had obviously had a vision but he had no idea what about. Carlisle could only assume it was something important because she seemed very urgent.

"What's wrong?" Was it Victoria? Had something happened to Edward? Carlisle focused on that last thought, _Edward. _

"I don't think it's best if I talk to you about this over the phone, especially with all the others eavesdropping." Her emphasis on the last word made Carlisle smile.

"I need you to come to the hospital anyway. Bella had another accident and now has a concussion so I need you to keep her awake for the next six hours." Carlisle's tone had been casual but Alice's response was anything but casual. "Bella's there?" She wondered with vampire speed and force. "Alice what's-" Again before he could finish his sentence Alice cut in. "

Carlisle, I'll be there as soon as possible." She replied and immediately hung up. Carlisle put down the phone and leaned up against his desk wearily. He had a million things floating around his mind; although his vampire mind was well able for it. Why did he feel such an attraction towards Bella? Why now? What was Alice's vision about? Carlisle could only assume that the three things were inter-related. Maybe she'd seen why he was feeling this way? Then another question entered his head. One that was a hundred times more significant that all the earlier questions:_ Did she feel the same? _In the midst of all his thoughts Carlisle had forgotten Bella was in pain and rushed out of his office to get her two painkillers and a glass of water. When he returned to Bella's room Charlie was gone. "Is your father gone back to work?" he wondered as he took in her beauty once again. How had he not noticed this before? Why now? Carlisle handed her the tablets and the class.

"Yeah, he said he'd come pick me up in the morning." Bella seemed distracted and dropped the glass. Before it could spill he grabbed it vampire style and handed it back to her. That made her seem even more out of it.

Carlisle just smiled. "Alice should be here any minute, I'm sorry but it needed to be done. Only Alice could keep you awake with her enthusiasm and constant talking." He was about to leave when Bella begin to speak.

"Carlisle?" Hearing his name come from her lips was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt. "Yes Bella?" Carlisle flashed her a smile. "Uh, thanks." He frowned and silently scolded himself. He wasn't at all helping Bella's recovery by "dazzling" her. "It's no problem. Bella." _What a fitting name? _Carlisle thought to himself as he left. _"Beautiful Swan" _That made him chuckle. Bella may be beautiful but there's no way she had the grace of a swan.


	3. A Million Love Songs Later

**Okay so here's the third chapter! Just to let you know that I'm Irish so if there's any phrases or things that you don't understand then I'm sorry but I will willingly explain! With all that said, here's _A Million Love Songs Later... Hope you all enjoy and please review!_**

**Chapter 3**

_Alice's POV_

Alice drove to Forks General as quick as possible without getting done by Charlie for speeding. She was even more excited than usual after the vision she had just had. The vision that made her so giddy also made her apprehensive. What if Edward came back? He wouldn't be too happy but even if he wasn't there is no way he could stand in the way of true love. Then again, this is Edward we're talking about. Alice parked quickly and hurried into the hospital. It took all the strength she had not to use her vampire speed. She flitted past the nurses' station and down the main corridor to Carlisle's office. Alice practically bounced up and down as she knocked on the door.

"Come in Alice." Carlisle said quietly from the other side of the door and she burst in the door. He was sitting on his desk looking out the window but quickly turned to Alice when she came in. Alice didn't know whether she should tell him straight out or leave things work themselves out with a little push from her. "It hurts to be away from her, doesn't it?" She assumed and Carlisle nodded knowingly. Alice could tell he was conflicted and hurried over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle why aren't you happy? You've found your mate!" She tried to make him see what he's just gained.

"Bella is Edward's." He replied with a pained expression on his face. That made Alice frown. She sat down on the desk next to him.

"Carlisle, they both may have thought that was the case but it's not. We all know there's only one true mate for all of us, so if Bella was Edward's true mate, you wouldn't be feeling this for her now and Edward wouldn't have been able to leave her like he did."

That didn't seem to comfort Carlisle in the slightest. "Then why do I feel like I'm betraying him?" Alice knew this was hard for him, Carlisle always cared more for others than he did himself.

"Even Edward wouldn't begrudge you true love. It's going to happen Carlisle, I've seen it." She comforted him and a small smile formed on his lips.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" Alice smiled. That was more like the Carlisle she knew and loved. She couldn't wait to tell him.

"I saw all of us, at your wedding!" Carlisle's eyes widened in shock and joy. "We get married? When?" It was good to see him back to his usual self.

"Yes and I don't know the exact date but it's sometime in the fall. Carlisle I can't wait! I can arrange the whole thing! The dress, the decorations, the cake-"

Carlisle cut her off immediately, spoiling the fun "Alice, Bella and I have hardly spoken in months! She's still in high school and you want to arrange our wedding?"

Alice didn't see any problem with that. "This is your mate we're talking about Carlisle! Like me and Jazz and Rose and Em! It's going to happen anyway so we might aswell be prepared. Now I'm leaving before you bring up anymore inane details." She teased and flitted towards the door before Carlisle had a chance to answer her. _Today is surely one of the best days of my life! _Alice thought giddily to herself as she skipped down the corridor to Bella's hospital room. It was hard to ignore the look of disappointment on her face when Bella saw that it was just Alice and not the hot doctor.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly as she flitted to Bella's bedside and gave her a hug. She didn't look that damaged; her hair was a bit messed up and she had an IV stuck into her hand but other than that she looked fine, fulfilled even.

"Hey Alice." Bella sounded reasonably chirpy which was definitely a good sign. Alice would go as far as to say that she look enamoured.

She sat down at the bedside and waited for her to bring up the fact that she was completely and utterly in love with Carlisle but minutes passed and Bella said nothing. Alice decided to ease into it as if she was none-the-wiser. "Bella why aren't you asking me if there's any new from Edward? Every time you see me you ask me."

Bella didn't seem to flinch as she usually did anytime Edward's name was mentioned. "I guess I forgot." She shrugged. Bella wasn't a shrugger.

Alice smiled playfully. "You're in love!" Alice teased which made Bella frown.

"Alice Edward left so no I'm not in love with him anymore." Bella obviously didn't understand or was just playing dumb.

Alice wasn't letting her away with it that easily. "That's not what I meant Bella. I mean there's someone else."

There was a look of shock in Bella's eyes. "What? N-no there isn't." The poor thing always got a stutter when she was nervous.

Alice smiled knowingly at her. "Really? So there's no hot blonde doctor that has recently caught those chocolatey brown eyes of yours?"

Bella looked more mortified than Alice had ever seen her before. And that was saying something, you couldn't even look at Bella without her blushing. She sighed. "How did you know Alice?"

Alice nearly burst with excitement. "So it's true?" She could see the whole wedding in her mind. A beautiful satin dress that complimented everyone of Bella's curves, loads of roses to compliment her cheeks when she inevitably spent every moment of the wedding blushing.

Bella said nothing so Alice kept talking. "I can't believe you're in love with Carlisle!" She gushed, getting so caught up that, even with her vampire hearing, she never heard Carlisle enter the room the very moment the words had escaped her lips.

Bella's hands immediately flew up to cover her face in mortification. After a moment, while Alice was still beaming, Bella looked up to the ceiling. "Why do you hate me God? I'm sorry that I don't like going to church! I am really, but I'm not the only one! Why must you always punish me? In the most humiliating ways!" Her little rant was hilarious, Alice tried to contain her laughter, but to no avail.

"Bella calm down!" She giggled. "He already knows!" _That probably wasn't the best thing to say to ease her embarrassment, _Alice thought as soon as she'd said it because Bella's cheeks turned even more red if that was even humanly possible. She decided to let Carlisle take over.

"Bella," he said soothingly as he made his way over to the bedside. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I'm feeling the exact same things that you are. It feels as if you're an elastic band being pulled doesn't it?" Carlisle sat on the edge of her bed. Bella nodded timidly but said nothing. "That happens when you find your true mate. It feels like they're your only reason for existence. At least that's how it feels to me anyway, I'm not sure if you feel the same." Carlisle knew she felt the same but he just wanted to ease her into speaking again.

Bella looked horrified that he could have said such a thing. "No, I do Carlisle! I've never felt anything so strong in my life! I love you!" She smiled as soon as she said it. Alice felt like she was going to burst and she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Bella! You're going to be my mom!" _Wow, it would be hard to see Bella as her mother. They were more or less the same age. _She lept in to hug Bella and squeezed her tighty. "I can't wait to arrange the wedding! It's going to be amazing! I've seen it!"

"Alice could you leave Bella and I talk in private for a few minutes?" Carlisle wondered chuckling .

"Yes! You guys talk!" She replied hyperactively as she skipped out of the room. _I wonder if she'll let me be maid of honour? _A million thoughts and ideas were flying through her mind at that moment but the thing she was most looking forward to was telling everyone about Bella and Carlisle. Only Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie though. She wasn't sure if they wanted anyone else to know yet but there were no secrets in the Cullen family and besides, neither Carlisle or Bella would get mad for telling them. _Carlisle and Bella are getting married!_


	4. Ever wonder if it's all for you?

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's not substantial enough but I just needed to keep the story moving. All my chapters are named after lyrics of songs, so this one is Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Hope you all enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. **

**Chapter 4- Ever wonder if it's all for you?**

_Bella's POV_

Bella yawned as she woke up the next morning. She took a moment to take in her current surroundings again; she was still in the hospital. Bella frowned. She had been nearly positive that all that happened between her and Carlisle had been a dream, a very good one at that, but it wasn't. Alice was no longer at her bedside as she had been all night. Bella thought back on what had happened when her and Carlisle had been alone yesterday evening and how when they had kissed it was the best thing Bella had ever experienced. She'd never even come close to feeling that way when she was kissing Edward. Bella remembered how she'd used her pull on Carlisle to get him to take out her IV. She felt guilty about that but she knew Carlisle wouldn't deny her anything and Bella was sick of getting light-headed everytime she caught sight of her arm. In the midst of her elation due to her new found true love, Bella thought of something: _Charlie. _What was he going to think of his nearly nineteen year old daughter marrying a thirty year old man? Well, Carlisle technically wasn't thirty since he was frozen at twenty three forever but her father didn't know that and he sure as hell would not be pleased. _Maybe he'd get over it? _Bella thought to herself, _I mean Charlie knows how kind and loving Carlisle is and doesn't every father want their daughter to marry a doctor? A doctor, yes, a vampire, no._ Then she thought of what everyone else was going to say about her. Bella did already go out with his son and now she's marrying Carlisle. She quickly snapped herself out of it; so what if people talked about them? He was her soul mate and Bella was going to marry him and become a vampire.

Alice re-entered the room quietly but when she saw that Bella was awake she quickly returned to her usual overexuberant self. "Bella! You're awake!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around her. That made Bella laugh. The way Alice was acting made it sound like Bella was lucky to be alive.

"Hey Alice. What's in the bag?" Bella said, gesturing to the small pink gear bag that Alice held in her right hand.

Alice quickly put the bag on the bed. "They're clothes for you to change into now. Carlisle said as soon as you're dressed and ready to go, he'll give you a little check-up and then you'll be free to leave!" _Thank God._ Bella thought to herself. _But it isn't half as bad when Carlisle's around._

Instead of saying all that Bella arched an eyebrow, worried about what kind of clothes Alice had brought her. Knowing her, it was some frilly dress and highheels.

Alice knew what she was thinking and rolled her eyes. "Bella you are going to have to get over your aversion to dresses and skirts. They'd look so pretty on you! Come on this is what mothers and daughters do, get dressed up together and go shopping."

Bella chuckled at Alice's little strop. "So I'm your mother now, am I?" That would be hard to get used to.

Alice nodded feverently. "Yes Bella, you are marrying Carlisle so you automatically become our mother for all intents and purposes." That made Bella shudder a bit. It would be weird being know as Edward's mom; if he ever came back. Alice had spent the whole night talking about the wedding. She had already started planning every little detail even though she and Carlisle weren't officially engaged yet.

"Fine Alice." Bella sighed. "If dressing me up like a Barbie doll means that much to you, do it, but know that I'm not happy about it."

Alice's pleading face turned into an expression of delight. "I knew I'd break you some day! Don't worry, I promise you will grow to love it." Bella just rolled her eyes and got up out of the bed. _How come vampires always get their way? _She mused to herself.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Bella warned playfully and opened the pink gearbag with hesitation. Just as she had suspected there was a pink flowery dress along with lacy pink underwear. The thing that shocked Bella the most were the shoes. "Pumps? Alice I never thought I'd see the day!" She exclaimed teasingly. Even when Bella had a broken leg going to prom last year, Alice still wanted Bella to wear one heel.

"I thought since you're just being discharged from hospital, highheels might be a bit too much. I don't want anything happening to you you before the wedding. A cast wouldn't look good in the photos." Alice explained and then smiled at Bella cheekily. "Although now your being a hospital regular makes sense. Bella if you wanted to drool over Carlisle you could have just come over to our house. We wouldn't have minded."

Bella threw one of the pumps at her but Alice caught it straight away. "Can I get dressed now?" She wondered, amused.

Alice smiled and flitted towards the door. "Of course. I can't wait to see the look on Carlisle's face when he sees you in that. And if you even try to put on the clothes you wore yesterday I will come back in here and dress you myself. "She warned giddily.

"I won't." Bella promised and Alice quickly left. She may be a tiny little pixie, but Alice Cullen knows how to get things done come hell or high water. Bella put on the matching pink lacy underwear. She was surprised; they fit her perfectly and were actually very comfortable, and the dress wasn't that bad either. Maybe she could get used to Alice dressing her? Who knows?


	5. You kiss me, I'm falling

**I'm sorry this chapter's so small but I hope you like it. The next will be longer I promise! (I've already got it written :P) As always review please! Love you all!**

**Chapter 5- You kiss me, I'm falling**

_Bella's POV_

Carlisle gently placed a kiss on Bella's lips in the kitchen of the Cullen's house. He didn't have to hold back like Edward always did, Carlisle was well in control and Bella was very thankful that for that. She kissed him back eagerly, gently rubbing her tongue against his bottom lip. _I will be forever grateful to Jacob and that screwdriver that I slipped on. _Bella thought to herself as Carlisle gently ran his fingers through her hair. It had been over two weeks since she'd fallen in love with him and she had to say that those two weeks had probably been the best fourteen days of her life. Every evening she would come over to Cullens' and spend the evening with Carlisle and the family. Everyone had been very understanding about what happened and welcomed her back with open arms. Even Rosalie, who never really liked Bella that much, was infinitely nicer to her. Bella guessed she was the only one who thought that what she had with Edward was true love. Either way, she was now happier than she'd ever been.

Rosalie walked into the room and Bella quickly pulled away from Carlisle's grip. She suddenly blushed bright red.

Rosalie must not have found it weird at all because she just laughed. "Bella it's okay, you're allowed to kiss him, we all know how it goes. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't always been so welcoming to you. When you were with Edward," Rosalie was apologising? Bella never thought she'd see the day, "I had this feeling that it wasn't going to last and I saw you as a threat, but now you're with Carlisle I know it will last and I can't wait for you to join the family." She said humbly and Bella smiled at her. Then unexpectedly Rosalie gave her a hug.

"That really means a lot to me Rose, you have no idea." Bella felt as if she was dreaming. All the aspects of her life were now falling into place.

Rosalie released me and smiled at Carlisle. "I'll leave you two to it. Tell her about this weekend." She said and quickly left the room.

Bella turned to Carlisle. "What's going on this weekend?" She wondered inquisitively. Alice was probably kidnapping her for a shopping trip. _Again. _Graduation was coming up in two weeks and she probably wanted to find an outfit.

He put his hands on Bella's waist and smiled gently. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are going hunting for the weekend so I was wondering if maybe you would like to stay here ?" That was the first time Bella had ever seen Carlisle look shy.

She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'd love to." Bella beamed.

Carlisle kissed her again, this time with even more passion if that was even possible. He lifted Bella up and sat her on the counter without breaking the kiss. When she caught sight of the clock, Bella quickly pulled away. " Carlisle, it's half ten! Charlie's going to murder me!" She exclaimed as she hopped down from the counter. It would take her around twenty minutes to drive home.

"I'll drive you home." Carlisle told her, grabbing his keys from the counter. Bella smiled for a moment then remembered her car was outside.

She frowned." I drove here, I can't leave my car." Bella couldn't wait until she had vampire speed.

Carlisle pulled her gently back into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry love, Alice will drop back your car in the morning. It will be quicker if I drive." Bella laid her head on his firm chest and smiled. The temperature of his skin didn't feel as cold to her anymore.

Carlisle was right; it had barely taken him ten minutes to drive to Bella's house though she wasn't looking forward to what was facing her when she walked in the frontdoor. Bella cursed under her breath when she saw the tv was still on in the kitchen as she quitely opened the front door. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Charlie standing there. "Dad! You scared the life out of me!" She chuckled.

Charlie didn't laugh along. "Bella, do you know how late it his?" He scolded her as Bella knew he would.

"I'm sorry dad," She apologised sincerely, "I fell asleep at the Cullens' and Carlisle drove me home." What was she supposed to say? _Sorry I lost track of time dad while I was making out with Dr. Cullen in the kitchen? _He still didn't know they were together.

Charlie fell for her lie. "Fine, but don't fall asleep next time. I'm going to bed. Night." He said before he began trudging up the stairs. Bella smiled to herself. "Night." She replied lowly. Now probably wasn't the best time to bring up the fact that she would be spending the weekend at the Cullens' with "Alice".


	6. If somebody's going to make it

**Here's chapter six guys! As promised it is longer than the last. As always hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you for all the story alerts and favourites 3**

**Chapter 6- If somebody's going to make it...**

_Bella's POV_

Driving home from the Cullens' house after spending the weekend with Carlisle wasn't fun. Bella had to deal with the disappointment of having to leave when she was having so much fun and the twisting in her stomach everytime she caught sight of the gorgeous ruby ring on her left hand. Carlisle had proposed and it had been everything Bella could have imagined and more; romantic and sweet and she'd said yes before he could even finish asking her. She was now officially engaged and that was great, but telling Charlie wouldn't be. Bella couldn't decide if she wanted to tell him; maybe her and the Cullens could leave and no-one would have to know that she was married but that seemed a bit unrealistic. Could she really go her whole life without Charlie and Renée knowing she had a husband? Surely they would find out sooner or later and she wanted everyone to know that Carlisle was hers, she just didn't want to deal with all the staring and whispering of how she was "keeping it in the family". Charlie would be mad; there was no denying that. He would shout and sulk about how Bella had been keeping their relationship from him. Even thought that wasn't the truth, she would let him think that, there was no way she was going to let him know that she'd only started seeing Carlisle three weeks ago. If Bella did there would be no way Charlie would accept it and would be constantly reminding her of the "mistake" she was making.

When Bella pulled up outside her house she was more than relieved to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone. It was only five O'clock so he was probably still at work. She quickly hurried inside and brought her bag up to her room. Most of clothes she'd brought had gone unused as Alice had already put a wardrobe full of clothes for Bella into Carlisle's room. They'd also put a bed in, which Bella had been very thankful for. She was going to move in with the Cullens soon and would have to start making the break from Charlie soon. He would miss her, not least her cooking skills but she was going to have to leave sooner or later. Bella sat down on her bed and smiled at the gorgeous ring Carlisle had given her. It had a thin gold band with two diamonds ebedded on each side of the ruby. What Bella loved most of all though was the fact that it fitted her finger perfectly. She let her eyes wonder over to the phone on her desk. Bella pondered whether it would be better to tell Charlie or Renée first. She wasn't sure who would react the worst; they both had firm opinions about marrying young after their divorce but Renée was her mother and was definitely more in tune to Bella than Charlie was. She would know if Bella was really serious about this and because of that Bella decided to tell Renée first. Plus maybe she could give her some tips for breaking the news to Charlie.

Bella held her breath as she waited for her mother to pick up the phone. It rang out so she dialled again; Renée was very bad with technology.

This time she answered straight away. "Hello?" Her mother greeted chirpily.

Bella smiled. Nothing had changed since she'd come to Forks, Renée was still her usual happy-go-lucky self. "Hi mom, it's Bella."

"Bella! How are you? How's school? Is the weather still as bad as usual? I can't wait until your graduation!" Her mother ranted and Bella laughed.

"I'm fine, it's good, yes and neither can I." She replied to all of her questions at once. Her mother got over-excited a lot.

Now she was just curious as to why she was calling. "What's up Bells?" The moment that Bella had been dreading had come and she wanted more than anything to just say "Nothing" but she knew what had to be done.

"Um, mom, t-there's something I need to tell you." Bella began reluctantly and bit her lower lip.

Renée knew something was up straight away. "Uh oh, I do not like the sound of that." Bella knew exactly what her mother was thinking: _pregnant._

"It's nothing bad mom, really. It's just something that might surprise you." She tried to ease her into it.

"Bella just tell me! Stop beating around the bush." Her mother demanded nervously.

Bella sighed. "Mom, I'm getting married." She just blurted out in a hurry.

There was silence for milisecond on the other end of the phone before the impending rant kicked in. "Bella, you're getting _married_? To who? When? What does Charlie have to say about this?" Bella was even more nervous now.

"Yes mom... to Dr. Cullen and Charlie doesn't know yet." She replied timidly waiting for Renée to freak out even more.

"You're getting married to Dr. Cullen?" Of course she was shocked beyond belief but she sounded a bit impressed. Bella was glad the hardest part was over. Well, at least for round one it was.

She smiled. "Yes mom, and I know you think I'm crazy but I swear I am really serious about this. I love him more than anything."

Renée sighed and Bella wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Bella, you're not me. You don't do things if you're not a hundred percent sure about them, so I know you must be crazy about him. Of course I would have liked you to wait 'til you were a bit older but I think if anyone can make it work, it's you." _Thank God._ Bella was nearly sure she was going to scold her for it but she didn't.

"Thanks mom. You don't know how much that means to me- to the both of us." At least half the battle was over- well, maybe a quarter.

Renée suddenly returned to her usual self. "I can't believe my baby's getting married! To a doctor! I can't wait to tell Phil! Will I have to wear a hat? I mean I am mother of the bride."

Bella smiled and laughed. "I don't know mom. You'll have to confer with Alice about that one. To answer your earlier question, the wedding is going to be on August 15th." It was only when Bella had said it to her mother that she realised the date was fast approaching.

"Oh my god. I'd better get moving and find a dress. Phil needs a tux aswell-" Just then Bella heard the front door open and her heart started beating a million miles an hour. Could she really tell him now? She had to; tomorrow in school word was going to spread that she was engaged to someone due to the ruby engagement ring that now occupied her ring finger. Aswell as that, it was unfair to tell Renée and not tell Charlie.

"Mom, I have to go. Dad's home." Bella told her, now more nervous than she'd ever been in her life.

Renée deinitely did not envy her. "Good luck Bells. Get to the point quickly enough but make sure to be gentle about it. Carlisle isn't there is he?"

"No. He's at the hospital." Bella told her hoping Charlie wouldn't come up stairs.

"Good, if he was I was going to tell you to make sure Charlie hangs up his gun before you tell him." Renée chuckled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay mom, I've got to go. I'll call you later on or tomorrow. Wish me luck!" She said hastily and hung up the phone. It was now time to do something that Bella really didn't want to do. She reluctantly opened the door of her room and started going down the stairs.


	7. Fall on me for anything you like

**Okay so here's the chapter where Bella tells Charlie! Hope you all enjoy! As always please review. For those of you who have been asking, the list of songs that inspired my chapters are listed on my profile! Love you all!**

**Chapter 7- Fall on me for anything you like**

Charlie seemed in a relatively good mood when Bella walked into the sitting room. He was sitting down watching a baseball game with a can of beer. Charlie smiled and looked up with at her. "Hey Bells, how was your weekend?" He wondered unsuspectingly.

Bella forced a smile and sat down on the couch adjacent to him. "It was good..." She could tell that her voice gave her nervousness away.

Charlie frowned. "What's up Bells? You seem kind of edgy." _What am I going to say?_ Bella thought to herself for a moment but there was no time so she decided to just wing it.

"Dad... T-there's something that I need to tell you..." Damnit, why did she always have to stutter?

Charlie looked at Bella warily and switched off the tv. "Yeah, sure... What's going on?" _The calm before the storm. _

Again, Bella decided it would be best to just get it out there even though she was extremely nervous. "Well dad, first I have a confession to make.." She began and Charlie listened intently. Bella was going to get a slating for lying, nevermind what would come later. "I wasn't with Alice this weekend-"

Charlie didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence. He looked irritated. "He's back isn't he?" By _he _Bella could only assume he meant Edward. That worried her; would he prefer her to be with Edward or Carlisle? Because if it was Edward, then she really had a problem.

Bella quickly shook her head. "No dad, Edward isn't back..." She took a deep breath and decided to just go for it, like a plaster, quick and painless. "I've been seeing . I'm sorry for not telling you dad, I just- dad are you okay?" It looked as if Charlie was turning purple.

"What? Do you mean medically?" Charlie was a typical father; always in denial. "Are you sick?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "No dad, I'm not sick. You know what I mean."

Charlie looked as if he was going to explode. "You- When- He's thirty years old Bella! Why are you telling me now? There must be something wrong... You're pregnant aren't you?" At that moment Bella was so thankful she wasn't pregnant.

"No! Dad, I'm not pregnant! But there is something. I promise it's not bad, but I don't know how you're going to react."

Charlie slowly returned to his normal colour but still remained wary. "Okay, go on."

_It's nearly over._ Bella assured herself. "Dad, we're getting married." She blurted out and Charlie quickly returned to being purple.

"You're marrying Dr. Cullen? Bella this is insane! He's a bit old for you isn't he? I didn't even know you two were dating! I saw him the other day and he didn't mention that he was marrying my nineteen year old daughter! Must have slipped his mind!" She knew that everyone was going to be taking about how Carlisle was too old for her. Bella wasn't looking forward to all the whispering.

"We only got engaged yesterday!" She decided she needed to keep her cool. "Dad, I know this must come as a shock to you but I really love Carlisle, a thousand times more than I ever loved Edward. I don't care that he's older than I am!" His colour started to return to normal again. "We're getting married on August 15th." She added, hoping that if she said all of that together Charlie wouldn't get so hung up about the date.

She was wrong. "What? Bella that's just over two months away! Are you sure you're not rushing in to this?" His voice sounded pleading.

Bella sighed. "Dad, there's no reason to wait. Even if we did, would you like the idea any more?"

Charlie just sighed and took a sip of his beer He knew she was right. There was nothing he could do. "Bella, if you're really sure about this then, by all means, get married. But if you have even the slightest doubt, don't do it. Divorce isn't easy." He warned.

Bella smiled. She felt so much lighter knowing that the worst part was officially over. "Dad Carlisle and I are _never_ going to divorce. I love him more than anything. You know I wouldn't do this if I wasn't totally sure."

"Yeah, you always were sensible Bells." Charlie said quietly. "I just would hate to see you go through the same thing I went through with your mother."

She was never the huggy type with anyone but Carlisle, but Bella went over and sat down next to Charlie and put her arms around him. She knew this was a big moment for any father. "I know dad. Don't worry about me."

Charlie squeezed her back tightly. " What are you going to tell your mother?" He wondered as if she would react worse than he had.

"I aready told her. Just before you came in. She was shocked at first but she came around." Bella smiled and released him again.

Charlie seemed a bit put out that Renée had given in so easily. "Wonders never cease. So, when am I going to get to meet my son-in -law to be properly?Outside of work?" He added

Bella chuckled. "Yet to be determined, but soon. Promise you'll be nice?" She had visions of Charlie interrogating and threatening Carlisle

Charlie rolled his eyes and unwillingly agreed. "I promise."


	8. So I went and let you blow my mind

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. This wasn't my favourite but it keeps the story moving along. I have been asked if Edward comes back and I can tell you that he will be making a reappearance! With all that said, enjoy and review! xxx**

**Chapter 8- So I went and let you blow my mind**

_Bella's POV_

"Bella!" Alice called the minute Bella walked in the doors of Forks High the next morning. She skipped over to her and took Bella's left hand. Alice beamed as she looked at the ruby ring Carlisle had given her.

"Hi to you too, Alice." Bella said, aware that people were looking at her as they passed. Did Alice had to be so indiscreet about this?

Alice let her hand go. "He wouldn't let me see the ring until he gave it to you. It's beautiful." She said giddily.

Bella was very careful to speak quietly. "You didn't have a vision about it?" She said and looked around to see if anyone had heard her.

Alice shook her head. "Carlisle was very careful about his thoughts. He's a hopeless romantic." She chuckled.

_He definitely is._ Bella thought to herself. "So I told my parents last night that I was getting married."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise. "And how did that go?" She almost sounded apologetic.

"Okay. My mom responded better than Charlie. He freaked out for a couple of minutes but he came around to the idea. I'm just glad that part is over." Bella said thankfully. Now she could focus on the wedding itself- not that she'd have to though, Alice probably had everything sorted.

"That's good. Ugh, Bella I can't wait! I need to show you the designs for your dress later. They need to be sent to the designer as soon as possible." Designer? What was wrong with Dress shops?

"Alice don't you think that's going a bit overboard?" Bella was very skeptical. It was a Forks' wedding afterall.

"Okay how about I make a deal with you? I'll show you my designs and if you still aren't convinced, then we can abandon that plan." Bella thought she was going to drop dead on the spot. Alice Cullen making a compromise? She never thought she'd see the day. Carlisle probably had a chat with her.

"That sounds good Alice. Though I've never seen you give in that easily." Bella told her still in awe.

Alice nodded and smiled. "Carlisle reminded me that it is _your _wedding day, so if you're happy, I'm happy.."

"Thanks Alice." Bella would definitely have to thank Carlisle for that one later. He was always so sweet and thoughtful.

Alice chuckled. "So did you enjoy the bed I had put into Carlisle's- sorry your room?" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Alice you better not be asking me what I think you're asking me!" Bella scolded her. She did not want to talk about _that _with Alice.

Alice pouted. "Come on Bella! This is what best friends are supposed to talk about!" She complained but Bella was having none of it.

"Maybe, but not when it's Carlisle! That's too weird!" She shuddered at the thought of if.

"Aha, so then you did get up to something over the weekend." Alice teased trying to absolutely mortify her.

"Alice I'm going to class now. I'll see you at lunch." Bella told her before Alice could ask or assume anymore about her sex life. That thought made her smile. Bella would never tell Alice this but Carlisle was amazing in bed. She had been slightly aprrehensive about losing her virginity but those fears were definitely not warranted; Carlisle had been very gentle with her and she felt one hundred percent safe being with him.

Bella sat down in her seat in the English classroom and was quickly joined by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella. Em, there's a rumour going 'round school that you're wearing an engagement ring..." He told her trying to dicreetly move his head about so he could see her left hand. Bella smiled and put it out on the desk.

"It's not a rumour Mike, I am really getting married." The look on his face was hilarious; it looked as if he suddenly lost the will to live.

It took him a minute to recover. "Oh, congratulations," He said halfheartedly, "Who's the lucky guy? Is Cullen back?"

Bella frowned for a moment. "It's not Edward... It's Carlisle." She was waiting for horror to kick in with Mike but he just looked confused.

"Who's Carlisle?" Oh. Bella forgot that everyone else in this town knew him as Dr. Cullen.

Now the horror was really going to kick in. "Dr. Cullen. I'm marrying Dr. Cullen" Then it hit.

Mike's face went completely blank for a moment as he sat there in shock. "You're marrying... Dr. Cullen? What about Edward? What does he think about that? Isn't he like... old?"

Bella flinched. "He doesn't know. He hasn't been back since he left last year. I know you think I'm out of my mind Mike but I really love him. And no he's not old! He just turned thirty!" Okay maybe she wasn't helping the situation.

Mike nodded and smiled weakly. She could tell he was cursing the Cullen men. Twice they had ruined his chances. "I only think you're a little bit crazy. But I'm happy for youBella." He lied unconvincingly, giving a false chuckle.

Bella saw that he was trying to be happy for her anyway. "Thanks. You're invited to the wedding. It's on August 15th."

"I wouldn't miss it." He looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there on that date but he faked a smile anyway. That was one of the best things about Mike, he was always understanding. Or at least he tried his best to be.

Bella started to dread the rest of the day. She would have to explain a hundred times over and was not looking forward to people constantly bringing up the fact that Carlisle was too "old" for her. If only they knew he was over three hundred years old...


	9. Loving angels instead

**So I really hope you all like this chapter 'cause I think it's my favourite so far. This chapter is dedicated to _Kathy Hiester _and _maddnessdownunder2 _who constantly take the time to review my chapters! You both really help my writing! Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll be very anticipant about reading reviews! Love you!**

**Chapter 9- Loving Angels instead**

_Something is going on. _Bella thought to herself as she grasped the toilet bowl. When she had started feeling unwell last week, she thought it was just a stomach bug, now she _knew _it wasn't. Seven days later she was still throwing up and Bella knew what was going on; though she didn't know how it was even possible- she was pregnant. Her period hadn't come at all. Now she knew there was a child inside her and she wasn't sure if it was vampire or human. Even though that thought scared Bella, she couldn't help but smile. Her and Carlisle would be parents, something Bella would have never thought possible. Flushing the toilet, she clambered back to her feet. Bella couldn't wait to get in her car and drive to the hospital to tell Carlisle. She quickly pulled a brush through the mess that was her hair and brushed her teeth for the third time that morning. Rushing down the stairs, Bella collected her keys from the kitchen before locking the front door behind her. She frowned when she saw the silver Mercedes that now occupied the driveway. It had been a graduation gift from Carlisle; the morning of the graduation she had woken up to find that car parked outside with a pink ribbon on it. She wasn't at all happy with him for getting her such an extravagant gift, but now she had to admit that it was a nice car to drive which made up for the fact that whenever she drove it around, curious eyes bore into her. The car hadn't been Bella's favourite out of the two gifts Carlisle had given her, it was the silver locket that now constantly hung around her neck with the Cullen coat of arms engraved on it. It was her favourite possession now and made her really feel like part of the family.

Bella drove quickly to the hospital and parked her car alongside Carlisle's. It was only when she got out of the car and saw them from the back did she realise that it was a custom licence plate- or two custom plates. _DR1CULL _was Carlisle's plate and hers was : EN1MRS. Together they were DR1CULLEN1MRS. His and hers licence plates to match the practically his and hers cars. _How cute? _Bella thought to herself for a moment before walking in the main entrance of the hospital. It was quiet as per usual, but what would you expect for a town with such a small population?

"Bella." Katie behind the admin desk greeted her. She seemed to be there every time Bella was admitted. "Please don't tell me that you're injured again!" She said concerned.

Bella smiled back at her. "No thank god. Is Dr. Cullen around?" Katie's face went a bit sour when Bella mentioned him. The concern quickly faded.

She nodded. "Would you like me to tell him you're here?" That sounded like the last thing she wanted to do.

"That would be great." Bella answered and Katie reluctantly paged him. She had forgotten that every female in the hospital had a crush on Carlilsle.

After about a minute and a half of waiting while Katie kept her eyes locked on the locket around Bella's neck, Carlisle arrived into the reception area.

"Bella!" He smiled and hurried over to give her a kiss. Bella clung onto him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "What are you doing here? Please tell me you're not hurt again." He stepped back to check for any obvious injuries.

Bella bit her lip. "Carlisle I'm not injured. Can I speak to you in private for a minute or two?" She was sure that Carlisle wouldn't be expecting what she would tell him.

He was totally unsuspecting, probably thought it was about the wedding. "Of course. I'll take you down to my office." Carlisle said with a wide smile and led her down the hall.

"By the way I love the licence plates!" She chuckled as they walked. "I didn't notice until a few minutes ago. They're very cute."

Carlisle just grinned as he opened the door of his office and gestured for me to go in. He closed the door after him.

"What's going on?" He wondered curiously, taking Bella into his arms as he did when they were at home.

Bella bit her lip. Surely Carlisle would think she was crazy, Bella wouldn't believe it herself if it wasn't happening to her and if she didn't know with every cell in her body that it was true. "Carlisle... this is going to sound crazy, but.. I think I'm pregnant." She told him quietly and looked up to see his reaction. His god-like face was frozen in shock. Bella was getting worried. "Are you okay?"

Carlisle suddenly snapped out of it and his training kicked in. "When was the first day of your last period Bella?" He wondered urgently.

Bella had thought about that on the way there. "Early last month, I'm a couple of days late." She answered surely. "I've been getting sick every day for the past week."

That surprised Carlisle. "What? Bella you've been throwing up for the past seven days and you didn't think of telling me? I'm a doctor!" His tone wasn't angry, it was more concerned.

"I thought it was only a stomach bug. I know I should have told you. Back to the matter at hand, what do you think?" Bella wondered eagerly awaiting confirmation that she wasn't imagining things.

Carlisle was hesitant for a moment before answering. "I think you're pregnant. Bella I'm so sorry." Why was he apologising? This was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to her and Bella was delighted.

"Don't be," She assured him, "I'm happy that I'm pregnant." Bella smiled and placed a hand on her now noticeably-rounder stomach. She silently hoped that the baby would have some of Carlisle's god-like features.

He was still reluctant. "Bella we don't know what to expect. I didn't even know that male vampires could father children! What if it hurts you?" His reluctance turned into despair as he made sure that no-one would hear but Bella wasn't worried, somehow she just knew that things were going to work out.

"Carlisle I'm going to be fine- we're going to be fine. You're a doctor, you can keep an eye out for things. I'm not afraid of this precious thing," Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach, "In fact the only thing I'm afraid of is Alice if I don't fit into my dress!"

He didn't smile. "I'll take you up to Obsterics and get you checked out. I need to know as much as possible about the... baby as early as possible if you... Bella are you absolutely sure you want to continue with this pregnancy?" Carlisle looked very skeptical.

Bella was horrified. What was he saying? That she should kill their baby? She wanted- no _needed_- this baby as much as she needed Carlisle. There was no way Bella was going to get rid of it. "I'm not going to kill our baby Carlisle! How could you even suggest that?"

His face formed a helpless expression. "Bella this could kill you, don't you understand?" Carlisle pleaded, sounding desperate.

Nothing he said was going to change her mind. "All I need to do is keep my heart beating until the baby is born! Then you can change me. I can do this Carlisle." She assured him.

Carlisle looked defeated. "Let me check you out and do an ultrasound and then let's see where we are." Bella smiled. She knew Carlisle, and there is no way he would want to kill his own child. Aswell, he would never force Bella to do anything she didn't want to do. With the wedding only a week away though it would be hard to hide her pregnancy from everyone, not least Renée, who had a gift for knowing these kind of thing. There would be a lot of walking on eggshells going on and Bella was definitely prepared to do that; if secrecy was the price to pay for the baby growing inside her, Bella was only too happy to pay it.

**Some of you might have seen that coming, some mightn't. I really want everyone's opinion now on:**

**1. Whether the baby's a boy or a girl like in the books**

**2. What should they call the baby**

**Or just general observations that you may have!**


	10. All that you can't leave behind

**A big thank you to anyone who has given their opinion on the sex of the baby so far. I put a poll up on my profile aswell so feel free to check that out. Again I would like to dedicaten this chapter to _maddnessdownunder2 _who has really helped me out with certain aspects of the next few chapters! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 10- All that you can't leave behind**

_Bella's POV_

"I'll see you at home later love." Carlisle smiled timidly as he walked Bella to the exit of the hospital. His eyes were still careful as he kissed her on the forehead. Still beating himself up about getting Bella pregnant no doubt.

But Bella was on cloud nine. "Okay. I can't wait to tell the guys! Or do you want us both to tell them together?" She was practically bouncing up and down.

"No, it's fine love," He smiled genuinely, "I honestly doubt you would be able to keep it in until I got home." That was probably true. Bella was usually good at keeping secrets but she sinerely doubted she would be able to keep one like this.

Bella looked into Carlisle's eyes for a moment. They looked tortured. "Carlisle, I promise you that I will be fine. Please stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." She teased, knowing full well that Carlisle would _never_ get wrinkles.

She could see that he was honestly trying to stop his concern. "We'll talk about it later. " He promised. "Now go and tell the others before you explode." The Carlisle she knew and loved was slowly but surely returning.

"Fine. I can't wait 'til you get home." Bella smiled and kissed him once more. "I love you." She told him before opening the door.

"I love you too, Bells. I hope you understand that's why I'm being like this. I don't want anything to happen to you." Carlisle told her sincerely.

Bella nodded. "I know." She smiled and walked out the door, tightly gripping the white envelope that contained the first ultrasound print-offs of their baby.

She drove quicker than she should have to the Cullens' house and rushed in the door. "In the sitting room Bella!" Rosalie called and Bella flitted in there as quick as she could. Rosalie was sat at the piano. She smiled- not like she had smiled when Rosalie couldn't bear Bella but sincerely.

"Where's Alice?" Bella wondered, keyed up as she looked around. There didn't seem to be a sign of anyone else in the house.

"She's gone with Emmett and Jasper to collect decorations and stuff for the wedding. What's wrong?" Rosalie chuckled noticing my giddiness.

Bella decided to go for it. "Rose I know what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you but... I'm pregnant!" Rosalie's face turned to stone for a few seconds before the widest of smiles crossed her face. She darted over to Bella and threw her arms around her before Bella had a chance to blink.

"Bella that's amazing!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Have you told Carlisle?" There was a light in her eyes that Bella had never seen. She knew that Rosalie wanted a baby more than anything and would probably settle for a "sister".

"Yeah. I had suspicions but he confirmed them. He's worried." Bella said and it darkened her mood a bit.

Rosalie's eyebrows pulled together. "Come sit down, tell me everything." She said and whisked her quickly over to the beige couch. "Why is he worried?"

"I'm only about two months gone Rose and look at me." Bella said placing Rosalie's ice cold hand on her little bump. "We did an ultrasound and the baby is neary twice size of an ordinary baby at this stage. It's growing quickly."

Rosalie didn't look worried at all. "Bella everything will be fine, the pregnancy will be probably just a bit shorter." She assured her.

Bella knew Rosalie wasn't going to like what she was going to tell her next at all. "Carlisle thinks I should consider terminating the pregnancy-"

As soon as Bella had said the word "terminating" Rosalie hissed with disgust. "Bella you can't kill your baby! How could he even think that!" She was beyond angry. Bella was very thankful the fury wasn't directed at her.

"I think he feels guilty, but there's no need, the baby and I are going to be fine." If there was one thing Bella knew to be true, that was it. She couldn't even comprehend Carlisle's worries.

Rosalie took Bella's hand. "Of course you are Bella. I promise I won't let them near you. I've got your back."

Bella knew that Rosalie was not going to let her throw away what she wanted more than anything. She was about to speak again when Alice stormed in the door.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" She exclaimed and it was very clear that she was annoyed. Bella smiled though, no one had called her that before- not even Carlisle. "You and Carlisle couldn't have been a bit more careful? Seriously Bella I'm aware that you both have "needs" but how am I going to hide a baby bump on the wedding day?" Looks like she already knew- probably had a vision.

"I'm sorry for your hardship Alice." Bella chuckled sarcastically, putting her hands on her slightly rounded stomach. "And in our defence, how were we supposed to know that Carlisle could get me pregnant? I mean it's not exactly common knowledge."

Alice sighed and sat down next to Rosalie and Bellla. "I know. Before a half hour ago I never would have imagined that a vampire could impregnate a human woman." She too put a hand on Bella's stomach. "If it's any consolation, you're both going to be fine." She said optimistically. That made both Bella and Rosalie's head pop up.

Bella's eyes widened. "Have you seen the baby?" Had Alice really seen what the child was like after it was born? Excitement flooded her; was it a boy or a girl?

Alice shook her head swiftly. "I haven't seen it after it's born but let's just say I've seen you in three weeks time and you look like you're going to pop. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Bella sighed almost in relief. Did she really want to know or would she prefer it to be a surprise? Either way Bella knew things from now on would be moving swiftly.


	11. Standing on the edge of forever

**Sorry about the wait! I was on holidays for the week and had no internet access. Anyway without further delay, here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 11- Standing on the edge of forever**

The morning of the wedding, Bella was woken up at seven o' clock by the sudden urge to vomit. As she wretched into the toilet she counted herself lucky that for her, morning sickness was actually only _morning _sickness and Bella was sure the nauseous feeling would have faded by the time the ceremony started at three that afternoon. Alice was going to come and collect her at half eight so Bella put on a pair of sweat pants a t-shirt and a loose jumper before going downstairs to have breakfast with Charlie for the last time. As she saw him sitting in his usual spot at the table reading the newspaper, Bella couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. Today would probably be the last time she would see her father because after the baby is born, she would make the transition from mortal to immortal and it would be way too dangerous to have Charlie around. During the last week Bella had been working extra hard to keep her pregnancy from him.

"Good morning dad." She greeted him smilingly as she went to get a bowl from the press.

"Morning Bells. How did you sleep?" Charlie was acting as if it was just a regular morning. He still hadn't really come to terms with the fact that his daughter was getting married.

Bella put cereal in her bowl and poured the milk in. "Pretty well, all things considered. It took me a while to get to sleep." Charlie muttered something about the wedding as she sat down at the table. Bella could tell that he was still a bit put out about the whole thing. He felt a bit betrayed that Renée had immersed herself in wedding planning with Alice.

Bella decided to interrupt his sulking. "Your suit is upstairs. It's already pressed so all you have to do is put it on. You need to pick up the minister and bring him to the Cullens no later than quarter past two."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know Bells. Between you and Alice that's the seventh time I've been given those instructions since yesterday. I'm not likely to forget." Okay maybe she had been repeating herself a lot but Bella wanted to make sure that everything would go according to plan.

"I'm sorry dad but it's my wedding day. I want it to be perfect." She tried to ignore the fact that Charlie clenched his jaw at the word "wedding".

He took another sip of his coffee. "I'm also picking up Billy and Jacob and taking them over to the Cullens'."

Bella flinched. Jacob had not been very happy about her marrying Carlisle, and he made it known but since he was her best friend he'd agreed to come anyway.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Bells?" Charlie asked and Bella looked at him in confusion. "About getting married, it's not too late to call the whole thing off." That's probably what Charlie had been praying for. He had repeatedly told her that even since she told him she was marrying Carlisle. If she said she was sure all those times, she was hardly going to change her mind on the day of the actual wedding.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes dad, for the thousandth time, I'm positive." After that Charlie just went back to reading the paper in silence. Bella couldn't help what Carlisle and Jasper and Emmett had gotten up to last night. _I'm going to kill someone if there was strippers. _She thought to herself. Then again Carlisle definitely wasn't the stripper type, but she wasn't sure about Emmett. Although, she took comfort in the fact that Rosalie would probably beat Emmett if he came within ten metres of a stripper.

Just then the baby kicked hard. "Ooh!" Bella said before she could stop herself. It took all the strength she had not to instinctively put her hands on her stomach.

Charlie looked up from the newspaper with a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" He wondered probably wishing that Bella had just realised that she actually doesn't want to marry Carlisle.

She used the first lie that came to her. "Oh, I just got a sharp pain in my knee." Charlie didn't press the matter any further and took another sip of his coffee. Bella sat there in silence eating her cereal and when she was finished she washed her bowl before going upstairs to get the one bag of clothes and toiletries that was left in the house. Everything else she had already moved into the Cullens'.

There was an eager knock on the door and Bella made sure to take her time going down the stairs. She did not want to end up in the hospital on her wedding day. Before she opened the door Bella knew who it was.

Alice sprung into her arms. "Bella! Happy wedding day!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella chuckled at how excited she was. "Yes Alice, I'm ready." Alice clapped her hands together like a seal. "I'll see you later dad! Don't forget-"

Charlie cut her off. "To pick up the minister and have him back to the Cullens' for no later than quarter past two." He said boredly. "I got it Bells."

"Bye Charlie!" Alice called and quickly took the bag from Bella's hand before dancing back out to her yellow Porsche that occupied the curb.

Bella closed the door behind her and nearly choked when she saw Alice's car propery; it was decorated in white ribbons. "Aw Alice did you really have to be so ostentatious about this?" Then again, when _didn't_ Alice go overboard with things?

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella you usually decorate the car that brings you to the wedding venue and just because it's only half eight and the wedding venue happens to be _our_ house does not mean we are going to cut corners. Now smile it's your wedding day." she told her and they both got into the car.


	12. Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

**Okay here's the all-important wedding scene! Hope it's okay by all of you! Tell me what you think! love you**

**Chapter 12- Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight**

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickeness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked Carlisle as we got to the most inportant part of the ceremony.

"I do." He vowed solemnly and smiled at Bella. She could hardly believe that in a few minutes he would be hers solely forever.

The minister continued. "And do you, Isabella Swan, take Carlisle Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health," There were a couple of giggles then due to her tendency to end up in the hospital but Bella ignored it, "As long as you both shall live?"

Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes. She'd never been more happy than she was at that moment. "I do." She vowed.

"Then it is with my pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He invited Carlisle and Carlisle did not waste any time. Bella put her arms around him and he softly pressed his cool lips against hers. Everyone erupted in applause.

Too soon he broke away. "You look absolutely breath-taking." Carlisle whispered lovingly in Bella's ear. Again she blushed bright red.

"Now with my deepest happiness and congratulations, I now present to you for the first time, Dr. and Mrs Cullen." It was then time to walk back down the aisle as man and wife before being congratulated by our friends and family.

By the time the evening came, the party was in full swing. Bella had to say that Alice had outdone herself. Everything was absolutely perfect.

She'd spoken to nearly all the guests before the time came for the first dance. As the opening bars of "Tonight" by Westlife started playing, Carlisle led her out to the middle of the dance floor. They slowly swayed to the gentle rhythm. It felt so perfect and natural. The scene was perfect beneath the dark sky and glimmering stars.

"Are you having a good time, ?" Carlisle wondered as the music played in the background. Bella loved the sound of that. _Mrs Cullen._

She smiled back, barely even aware that all eyes were on them. In that moment there was no-one but her and Carlisle. And the baby. "There aren't words to describe it." She told him honestly. Alice had also done a good job with her dress. It had to be totally redesigned to flow straight down so to hide her fastly growing stomach. "It's going to take a while to get used to being called that." She chuckled.

"Well," Carlisle began, gently brushing his hand along her cheek, "We do have forever. Time is not an issue." No it most certainly wasn't. Bella laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder and took in one particular line of the song:

_**So put your best dress on and wrap yourself in the arms of someone, who wants to give you all the love you want**_

Never had she heard a more fitting and perfect song.

When the song ended Alice flitted over to them. "As requested." She beamed and handed Carlisle a gold envelope. He smiled back knowingly and Bella just stood there confused as to what was going on.

"Thanks Alice. I better do this quickly before Charlie comes and claims his beautiful daughter." Carlisle chuckled and Alice left again.

"What's that?" Bella wondered, gesturing towards the envelope. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the contents were.

Carlisle handed it to her. "Well since we couldn't go on a proper honeymoon because of the baby, I post-poned it. Go ahead, open it." He beamed.

Bella was a little wary as to what extravagant destination he had booked but opened the envelope straight away. Nothing would have prepared her for the contents of it. Firstly there were pictures of a beautiful Island with turquoise water and beautiful sceneries and behind that there was some kind of official looking document. The name of the beautiful island was written at the top: _Isla Bella._ Her jaw immediately dropped. Just when she thought the gifts couldn't get any bigger than a Mercedes with a bow on it...

"Y-you bought me... an Island?" This took the cake. Who gives an island as a gift? The answer was obviously Carlisle Cullen. Bella didn't think anyone could match his extreme genorosity.

He nodded. " What do you think?" She thought it was over the top. She thought it was crazy. She thought it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for her.

"Isn't an island a bit much for a wedding gift?" Bella wondered dubiously but Carlisle shook his head straight away.

"Bella no amount of islands could outweigh what you've given me. You've given me _you_ and no island could ever beat that." He promised sincerely.

She stretched up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you." Bella said honestly. "You're the most thoughtful person I've ever met. I can't wait to see it in person." Bella smiled. She could only imagine all thing things the two of them could get up to on that island...

"I'm your husband Bella. It's my job to be thoughtful." Just as Carlisle said that someone tapped her on the shoulder. Bella spun around so quickly that she almost stumbled but Carlisle quickly caught her.

"Mind if I cut in Carlisle?" Charlie wondered bashfully. Bella actually thought that was the first time he had called Carlisle by his first name.

"Not at all chief." Carlisle smiled. "I think I have to give Rosalie her turn on the dance floor. Bella would you like me to take that for you?" He wondered gesturing towards the envelope in her hand.

Bella handed it back to him. "Thank you, again. It really is more than a great gift." She thanked him again before he left. Dancing with Charlie was hard. Especially when Bella had to continuosly keep her distance so Charlie wouldn't feel her baby bump. It was also very awkward.

"You really do look beautiful Bells. Stunning." She knew Charlie didn't like getting all sentimental. "Are you happy?" That question she could answer easily.

Bella nodded. "Yeah dad. Happier than I've ever been. I couldn't have asked for a better day." Everything was now perfect and would become even more perfect one the baby was born and she became a vampire.

"Yeah. Alice really is a force to be reckoned with. I can really see now, Bells, just how happy he makes you." Great Carlisle was back to "He" again. But Bella didn't want to ruin the moment by informing Charlie that _he_ has a name. "But feel free to take your time popping out kids. I'm not old enough to be a grandfather yet." He added quickly. Bella frowned. He had no idea that she already had one on the way but then again, she doubted he ever would. He most likely would never see his grandchild... or his daughter again.

Tears started to escape her eyes. It wasn't solely because Bella was sad, but a mixture of all the overwhelming emotions today had brought her.

"Hey now, don't cry Bells. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Charlie soothed her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you dad." She choked out. Bella knew the separation would be as hard for him, if not harder, than it was for her.

Charlie pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too. Don't ever forget that." She couldn't see his face but Bella knew from his voice that he was tearing up aswell. Where was Jasper when you needed him?


	13. Watch you smile while you are sleeping

**Here's the next chapter! If any are fans of Harry Potter, please check out my new one-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 13- Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

_Carlisle's POV_

Carlisle sat by Bella's side while she slept on the couch. She had become incresingly tired in the last few days. It was probably because the baby was taking so much energy out of her. It was hard for him to believe that just over three weeks ago Bella had come to see him at work to tell him that she thought she was pregnant and now she lay here before him, looking as if she was a few days from- if not past her due date. The baby had developed and grown very quickly, and Carlisle doubted if Bella could hold out much longer. She had become very uncomfortable due to the size and strength of the baby. He knew that he would have to deliver it sooner rather than later. Despite the uncertainties and speed at which everything was happening, Carlisle loved that baby; every bit as much as he loved it's mother. He couldn't wait to hold his son or daughter- be it vampire or human or in between- in his arms. Though with the speed at which the fetus had grown and it's physical strength, Carlisle assumed that the child would be closer to vampire than human but there was really no way of telling.

It was very easy to see that Bella adored the baby. She constantly talked and crooned to it and lit up whenever he or she moved or kicked despite the fact that it hurt her. They had created a plan; when the time came for the baby to be delivered, he would have to perform a C- section to deliver the baby. It was too big of a risk to let the process happen naturally, especially when they all had no idea what to expect. Carlisle had found some legends to suggest that the child would use its teeth to escape for the womb and, true or not, there was no way he was going to take that chance. As soon as the baby was out, Carlisle would change Bella which healed the wounds aswell. She decided that it would be easier- and more practical- to sacrafice those first few days to become immortal. It would be much harder for her to leave the baby for that length of time later on when she had bonded and grown attached to the child. He pondered whether or not Bella would have any special talents as an immortal. It surely would be interesting to see.

The others were all preparing for what was fast approaching. Emmett and Jasper were gathering everything that was necessary to safely deliver the baby and anything that would make the agonizing experience of changing from human to vampire as comfortable as possible (and that was a tall order) for Bella. Alice and Rosalie were in the other room getting things for the baby sorted like clothes and , in unlikey event that the baby was closer to human than vampire, baby formula. The two girls were having as much fun as a child in a toyshop, but that's probably a bad analogy because that's exactly what they were doing yesterday.

Carlisle gently brushed a strang of her of Bella's face. She even looked uncomfortable in her sleep now. It was definitely time. Hopefully by tonight he would have his little- or not so little- baby. Though Carlisle had never said anything to Bella or Alice or Rosalie he had a very strong feeling that it would be a girl. Obviously he wouldn't be any way upset or unhappy if the baby was a boy but Carlisle wanted a little girl that he could spoil. He hoped that she would look just like Bella; the little girls appearance uninterfered with by his own looks.

Carlisle frowned for a moment when he thought of Charlie. The poor guy would never have grandkids, well none that he would know existed or could ever meet. It was far too dangerous. Even if their child was more human, Bella would still be a newborn vampire. It would take a good few years for her to be able to control herself in the prescence of humans. Carlisle's heart broke for Bella when he thought about everything she was giving up. She would probably never see her parents again. He really hoped that she would; maybe a few years from now, when Bella was completely under control, she could see them. If only for an hour. But he knew th window was closing quickly; Bella wouldn't be able to show up to their doorstep supposed to be forty but still looking nineteen. No matter how hard she could try, she wouldn't be able to pull that off... neither would he.

Suddenly Bella chocolate brown eyes fluttered open with a gasp. "Ooh." She breathed and rubbed her stomach. "That was a big one."

Carlisle took her spare hand in his. "Bella love, I think it's time." Her eyes widened in excitement but he could see behind that she was nervous.

"It's time to get you out pretty baby." She cooed to her stomach and looked back up to him. "Are we doing it _now_?"

Carlisle nodded. "Nearly everything is ready. Don't be worried love, you and the baby are going to be absolutely fine. You're only going to be under regional anaesthetic so you can hold him or her before I change you."

Bella nodded, beaming as she traced circles on her stomach. "What do you think it's going to be?" He could hear the love in her voice.

Carlisle smiled at that whole scene. " I think it's going to be a girl." He admitted- _he hoped._

She bit her lip adorably. "Me too. I guess we'll fing out soon."


	14. Deep inside love and still breathing

**So here is the chapter where the baby is born! Please tell me what you think of the name and the sex and anything in general! I really hope you enjoy this one and as always please review! I also really, really want to thank maddnessdownunder2 for helping me and giving her opinion on my ideas and for taking the time to read and revieqw my other story! You are amazing! Love you all!**

**Chapter 14- Deep inside love and still breathing**

_Bella's POV_

Carlisle drew a sharp breath. That worried Bella... a lot. "I-is there something wrong?" She demanded, squeezing Rosalie's hand as tighly as she could _without_ hurting herself. Though at this stage she didn't care.

"No, no love!" He replied quickly. "Don't worry, she's fine." Carlisle smiled up at her. _She? _Bella felt tears build in her eyes.

Rosalie was basically jumping up and down with excitement. "It's a girl? _It's a girl!_" It sounded as if she had just won the lotto. "Bella it's a baby girl!" She told Bella as if she hadn't heard her exclamations. Bella was too caught up in the moment to say anything. She was now a mother.

Carlisle gently placed the baby girl in her arms. Rosalie propped Bella up. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Bella had never really seen a newborn baby in person but she knew that her daughter wasn't like the typical newborn. She definitely wasn't as small. "She's beautiful." Bella whispered lowly and Carlisle stroked the baby's cheek with his index finger. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and her lips formed a little smile. Bella knew that wasn't usual for a newborn but she was more shocked by the colour of the baby's eyes. They weren't vampire irises, they were hers. A deep chocolate brown.

Rosalie was laughing hyperly. "She's got your eyes Bella!" Seeing the eyes made Bella try to figure out which of the baby's features were hers and which were Carlisle's. She had Carlisle's blonde hair and smile, but the little girl had Bella's eyes. That was all she could really distinguish at that moment. It would be easier to see when she had grown a little and when Bella had her vampire vision. The baby's skin wasn't as cold as a vampire's, but wasn't as warm as a human's.

"She's amazing." Carlisle said lovingly and gave her a kiss on her forehead, followed by one for Bella. "You were right." He told her, smiling.

Bella just nodded her head. This whole moment was so overwhelming. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked Carlisle, realising that she was hogging their baby.

He shook his head. "No love, I'll have plently of time when- you take all the time you need." Bella understood what he was trying to say. Carlisle would have her the whole time when she was changing. She became worried for a second but then a wave of calm passed over her. She smiled. _Jasper must be near._ Bella thought to herself.

"What are you going to call her?" Rosalie wondered, still on a high. She sounded as if this was one of the best moments of her life. Though, it probably was. Rosalie wanted a child _a lot._ She guessed she could settle for this.

Bella thought about Rosalie's question for a minute. She had considered lots of names during the short course of her pregnancy, focusing mainly on the girls' ones. Bella knew exactly what she was going to name her daughter now after seeing her. "Philippa. I'm going to call her Philippa Una Cullen." She definitely looked like a Philippa. Plus all the Cullens had unusual and slightly old fashioned names. She fit right in.

Carlisle smiled. "Philippa Una. That's beautiful Bella. Little Pippa." He cooed to her and Philippa grabbed his baby finger. Carlisle chuckled. "She's strong."

Rosalie was staring at Philippa lovingly. "Do you want to hold her Rose?" Bella wondered, knowing that she badly wanted to.

Rosalie shook her head. "No Bella, it's okay. I'll have plenty of time to." She obviously wanted to give Bella as much time as possible with her daughter before she had to spend the next few days in agony.

Bella shook her head and kissed Phillipa's forehead before handing her to Rosalie. "It's okay." She told her before turning to Carlisle. "I'm ready." She breathed. "I'm ready to be one of you." Bella had never been so nervous.

Carlisle nodded and kissed her. "You're going to be fine Bella. I swear. I'm not going to lie to and say that it won't hurt because it will, more than anything you've ever experienced but it will be worth it." He assured her then turned around to look at Rosalie. "Rose take Philippa downstairs. I'm sure Alice and the boys can't wait to see her."

Rosalie nodded. "Good luck Bella." She said before walking out the door. Carlisle's mouth now lingered centimetres from Bella's neck and her heart started beating faster and faster.

"I love you Bella." He whispered before his teeth pierced her skin and pain shot through every inch of her body. It felt like the venom was ripping her body apart from the inside. Bella screamed in pain. She was quickly loosing control of her mind. How long would this burning last? It didn't matter, there was no turning back now.


	15. Love ain't here anymore

**Okay guys I'm just going to let you know that I skipped Bella's post-vampirization because I didn't feel I could do it justice but it will be addressed in hindsight in the next chapter. Also I was very exited about doing this chapter because this scene is what first gave me the idea to write a Bella/Carlisle fanfiction. I really hope no one is disappointed and hope you all enjoy! Please review! xxx**

**Chapter 15- Love ain't here anymore**

_Edward's POV _

Edward knew he had to make a decision now. He wanted to go home and see his family. Edward missed all of them... even Rosalie. That's probably probably why he ended up 5 miles from Forks without even realising it. Maybe he would just pass by- see if they still lived there. He knew they would have to move on soon and Edward wanted to say goodbye to the place that held so many prominent memories. Some good, some not so good. Either way, that was where he was heading now. Leaving the silver Volvo, he started running. Edward was in too much of a hurry to be slowed down. He was a hundren times faster than his car and besides, when he was running Edward didn't have to worry about speed limitations.

When Edward arrived outside his house seven minutes later, he wasn't sure if Alice had seen him make the decision to come home or not. It had been a quick decision. His family were definitely still living there, so he decided to go in straight away. Edward ran at vampire speed into the house but then slowed. He could hear Rosalie's voice in the sitting room.

Her voice was perfectly clear. "Alright fine. You've got us all wrapped around your little finger, Pippa!" Rosalie chuckled. _Pippa? Who is Pippa?_ Edward thought to himself. Had another vampire joined their family? He decided to enter the room. Rosalie gasped when she saw him. Alice obviously hadn't informed her that he was coming. Edward looked away from Rosalie for a moment and caught sight of the little girl that stood next to her. She had long golden hair, was vampire pale but had the deepest chocolate brown eyes. Her heart beat, but way slower than a human's. She looked as if she was around 5 or 6. If Edward didn't know any better he would have said the little girl was Rosalie's daughter, but Edward knew that wasn't possible. _Who owns this beautiful child?_ Edward couldn't work it out.

Rosalie was in shock. "Edward?" There was also a look of panic in her eyes, like she didn't know what to say. The little girl looked between Rosalie. Suddenly someone else darted in to the room. Her smell was a little bit familiar. Then Edward saw the other vampires face and frozed.

The other vampire was Bella! Edward felt a jolt of anger run through his veins. Who had turned Bella? Who had taken away her life? He had left her in the first place because he refused to make her one of them, to take away her soul and her being with him was too dangerous for a human.

Now here she stood with blood red eyes. The colour still hadn't diluted so she must have only been changed recently. Who had she convinced to change her? What happened next shocked Edward to his core. The little girl, who he remembered Rosalie had called Pippa, reached her arms out to Bella, as if wanting her to pick her up. With one word from her her small lips, the little girl changed Edward's life forever. "Mommy!" Pippa called out, excited to see Bella. _Bella was the little girl's mother? _Now it all made sense; Pippa was a half breed. But that astounded Edward even more. That meant that the little girl's father was a vampire. _Who?_ Was all Edward could think. Who had taken his Bella?

Bella swifty took Pippa up into her arms, not once taking her eyes off Edward. She too looked wary and reserved. No one said a thing.

Pippa was intrigued by the whole scene. "Mommy, who's that?" She wondered inquisitvely, playing with a strand of Bella's dark hair. She really was the most beautiful child Edward had ever seen.

"That's Edward, Pippa." Bella informed her, smiling at her daughter as Pippa played with the locket hanging from Bella's neck. Edward recognised the Cullen crest immediately.

Pippa did not look satisfied. "Is he like one of us? Like you and daddy and Rose and all our family?" The little girl was abnormally well spoken and elequent for her age.

Bella nodded. "His name is Edward Cullen." Her tone still gave nothing away. Edward wondered if she had been working on that or if it came with her immortalitly.

Pippa's eyes widened. "He's a Cullen? Is he part of our family?" She almost looked jealous.

"Yes Pippa. Edward is Rose and Em and Jazz and Alice's brother." Why was Bella so nervous? It looked as if she was hiding every little emotion.

Pippa looked a bit jealous."Is he daddy's son aswell?" She asked. Edward gasped. Pippa wasn't saying what he thought she was, was she?

Bella bit her lip. Somethings never changed. "Yes Pippa. He is." She choked out. Edward now knew who the little girls father was. He couldn't believe it. Anger flooded through him again as Edward locked his eyes on the wedding ring on Bella's left hand.


	16. Something I could have learned

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated faster but I was just contemplating what way I was going to play the next chapter. I've decided now that this is going to be the penultimate chapter. The title of this chapter comes from the song "Gold" by Spandau Ballet which basically inspired this story. This and previous chapter were the foundation of my story so I hope you like it. Anyway I'm going to stop talking now and let you read the chapter :p Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 16- Something I could have learned**

Edward's POV

"Rose take Pippa." Bella said quietly and handed her daughter to his sister. Rosalie quickly disappeared to give them time to talk. Edward couldn't believe this was happening. It had only been twelve months since he'd left and so much had changed- too much. "Edward, I'm sorry." Bella apologised, walking slowly towards him.

Edward raised his hands to signal her to stop. He honestly had no idea what to say. "What happened Bella?" He finally decided on.

Bella's defense wasn't up anymore, that ship had sailed. She sighed. "It wasn't on purpose Edward. I went into this depression-like state when you left and stayed like that for months. It felt like I'd never be happy again. Then a few months ago I ended up in hospital and I felt something- something that I never felt before. It was him Edward, it was always meant to be Carlisle. Only I didn't realise when I was with you. Afterwards it seemed like subconciously I already knew and that's why I was so devastated when you left me; because I wouldn't see him again." Every word that escaped her beautiful lips was like a dagger to his heart, until he realised something: Bella wasn't his anymore. She never was. Edward was angry because he still thought she belonged to him and she didn't.

His infuriated expression softened. "Bella," He began gently, "I left _you_. It was foolish of me to think you would still be waiting when and if I returned. But I guess I left in the first place because I didn't want to make you one of us. Like you said, it was also probably because I knew subconciously what the story was. Even so, I should have known that you're strong enough to survive in our world, even when you were human." The last word made Edward flinch. He quickly ran his fingers across Bella's jaw; something that would have made her blush bright red when her heart still beat. Edward sighed. Now that he came to think of it, what he loved the most about Bella was her humanity. That's why he didn't want to change her; because when all those little things had gone, he knew that his love for her wasn't enough, only it took until now for him to figure out why that was. Bella never belonged to him, that he was sure of.

"Edward I-" He cut her off straight away. Bella was always trying to apologise, even for things that weren't her fault, that would never change.

"Are you happy Bella?" He wondered. Edward loved her enough to want her to be. She nodded. "Then that's all that matters. You have Carlisle and Pippa now, don't be sorry." It amazed him how this whole situation had turned out. Edward couldn't deny that Carlisle and Bella were mates, that bond could never be broken.

Then Bella surprised Edward by giving him a hug. Her being that near to him before used to make his throat ache with thirst, now there was nothing, and her skin used to be hot against his, now they were the same temperature. Bella released him and smiled sheepishly. Something then occured to Edward; she was supposed to be a newborn, how was she able to control herself? "Bella, when did Carlisle change you?"

Bella took a step back and looked confused. "Just over a month ago, right after Philippa was born, why?" That in it's self raised questions in Edward's mind but he decided to let it slide for now.

He shrugged. "It just seems like you've got a bit too much control for a newborn." Edward noted.

Bella nodded her head knowingly. "Carlisle used to think self-control was my "gift". Thirst isn't event that big a problem for me. Not at all what I was expecting. It's really been helpful."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Carlisle _used _to think that was your gift?" Obviously he'd come up with a different theory.

"Yes," she smiled, "That theory was dismissed when we discovered my real gift. You still can't read my mind can you?" Bella said with a teasing grin.

He couldn't exactly see where this was going but shook his head anyway. "No. I thought maybe if you became a vampire I would be able, but nothing."

A concentrating look took over Bella's face. "How about now?" She grinned and Edward suddenly saw what she meant.

He could finally see into her mind. Firstly Bella remembered seeing Pippa for the first time. Edward couldn't believe how much the little girl had grown in a month. Then she was wondering what time Carisle would be back at. All of this truly astounded Edward. "How can you do that?"

Bella grinned. "When my shield is just around me, no-one can read or affect my mind, and when I extend it, as I've recently learned to do, anyone who is in the shield with me cannot be accessed either. Mentally at least." She quickly withdrew her shield again.

"That is amazing. I've never come across anything like it before. How may I ask did you test that out?" Alice and Jasper's gifts all worked on Bella.

She knew what he meant immediately. "I've had a little help from Kate. The Denali coven visited about two weeks ago. It was Eleazar who realised that I was a shield. I probably never would have known otherwise." Bella knowing the Denalis personally felt a bit strange. _So much has changed. _He thought to himself.

Then something else occurred to Edward. "Does Philippa have a gift?" Maybe since Bella was gifted (even when she was human), some of that gift might have been passed on to her daughter. It seemed like a possibilty because Pippa was her biological daughter.

Bella nodded, beaming. "She does the complete opposite of what I do. I keep people out and if Pippa touches you she can show you her thoughts and memories." That was definitely interesting, more than interesting even. It seemed gifted vampires were more common than Edward had thougt.

"It's truly fascinating." Carlisle agreed as he entered the room, smiling as he held his daughter in his arms while she placed her hand on his cheek.


	17. Epilogue

**Okay guys! It's sad to say, but this is the last chapter. An epilogue if you will. I know you're all going to be annoyed that it's so short but I'm just using this to wrap everything up. I might make a sequel for this in the future but I've nothing planned at the moment.**

_Bella's POV_

Bella kissed Carlisle as they stood outside their new house. She couldn't believe how perfectly everything had worked out in the past few months. Edward understood completely about her and Carlisle's relationship and there was no hard feelings at all between them. The only thing that was missing was Charlie and Reneé but there was no way possible to keep them in her life. That's why they had moved to a small town in Ireland, the weather was just as bad there as it was in Forks, and were ready to start a new life in the Emerald Isle. Carlisle had gotten a job in the local hospital and Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper were set to start secondary school in the city the following week. Pippa was still maturing quickly; now it was as if she was ten years old. That was a big worry for Bella, would the progress stop or slow down soon? They had no answers. All they could do is enjoy everymoment with their unique daughter.

"This is nice." Carlisle smiled as he played with her hand on the front step of their country house.

Bella nodded. "It's so beautiful out here. All the greenery is six shades lighter than Forks." Now being a vampire she could precisely tell these things. Bella had never realised how much she had been missing until after she became a vampire, everything was so much clearer. Like a high definition camera. That was only one of the many perks that came with being a vampire.

Carlisle chuckled. He still hadn't gotten used to Bella being like him. "I have a really good feeling about this, like this was the place we were meant to end up. Though the local accent might take a little getting used to."

Bella smiled. "I'm sure it will take them a while to get used to our accent aswell."

"No regrets Bella." Carlisle told her as he gestured for her to come inside. "No regrets." Bella agreed. Never was there a truer word spoken.

**So there it is! Le fin! I would now like to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with my story and I really hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm gonna miss you guys! I'm just after posting a Titanic fanfic so if any of you want to give it read, do. **

**Bye for now :(**

**Gleefulbabe**


End file.
